


Three Minutes in Heaven

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Three Minutes in Heaven

Title: Three Minutes in Heaven  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's challenge: #55: Harmony and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)**slythindor100** 's Special Valentine's Day challenge prompt 5 (quote: "I would rather have three minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special." ~ from the movie "Steel Magnolias")  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

Three Minutes in Heaven

~

Draco drew back, looking offended. “What?” he asked coolly.

Harry reached for him. “It wasn’t meant as an insult,” he said.

Crossing his arms, Draco glared. “How else could you have meant it? You said I’m fast!”

Blushing brightly, Harry tried to clarify. “Well, when we’re together we’re both in harmony. It’s understandable--”

“I could easily last longer,” Draco declared. “But you do that thing with your tongue--”

“Draco, I would rather have three minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special,” Harry said, pulling him close.

Draco sniffed. “Next time I bet I make it to five minutes...”

~


End file.
